


Day 18: "Ho ho ho, you idiot"

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Eddie's in a Santa suit. That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Day 18: "Ho ho ho, you idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for day 18. I don't know man, find me at DramamineOnTopOfMe like everywhere. Fuck 2020 high-key and I'm tired. It's still the 17th in my timezone (Central US) but it's the 18th on the other side of the world sooooooooo

He cocks his head, glancing between the mistletoe and his best friend. “You’re quite festive this year,” there’s a wheeze and a waving hand. He’s decked out in a Santa costume, hat in his fist. Eddie leans forward to meet his lips. They kiss softly and Eddie sighs against him. 

“Ho ho ho, you idiot,” Buck grins, then nudges forward for another peck. “What’d you want for Christmas this year?” Eddie asks.    
  
“I’ve got what I want,  _ you idiot.”  _ His fingers dig into the sides of the suit.

Eddie smiles, blinking slowly at his lips, “Me too, Buck, me too.” 

  
  



End file.
